Storm
by Mrs. Harold
Summary: A new chapter, with a bit of whimsy.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall was alone at the Fusion offices working on the holiday campaign. Greenlee was suffering from morning sickness day and night and Simone was having a romantic dinner with Ethan. Her cell phone rang startling Kendall before she could sink into another self-deprecating rant.

"Hello?" Kendall barked into the small silver phone. Thunder began to rumble in the distance. A typical summer storm was rolling in.

"Kendall!" STATIC, there was a distant voice on the other end of the line.

"Zach, Is that you?" Kendall inquired, "There is a storm. We have a bad connection." Kendall realized she was speaking louder than necessary.

STATIC "I" STATIC "soon" Zach's connection was lost.

Kendall snapped her cell phone shut. "I need to get a new service." Immediately a simultaneous clap of lighting a thunder caused Kendall to drop the phone onto the desk. The lights in the Fusion office flickered.

Suddenly a single thought occurred to Kendall, "Erica." Without hesitation, Kendall grabbed her purse and ran to the elevator.

Kendall had never been more thankful that the Fusion offices had a parking garage. She was carefully navigating her car through the streets of Pine Valley. Talking aloud to herself became a comfort while trying to carefully drive in the heavy downpour.

"I am so glad Zach talked me out of buying the roadster." Zach arranged for Kendall to have a new luxury car paid for by the casino. But Zach insisted Kendall purchase a reliable, sturdy sedan. The foreign made sedan cruised gracefully through the puddles and raindrops.

Finally, Kendall reached the new Montgomery/Kane residence, a five bedroom Tudor inspired estate on River Road. While running from her car to the door Kendall was soaked to the bone. Kendall banged on the front door at the same exact moment of another crash of thunder. The door opened, bathing Kendall with the interior light.

"Kendall!" exclaimed Erica.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kendall!" exclaimed Erica "Come in, darling. What in heavens are you doing out in this weather?"

"The storm. Mother, are you OK?" Kendall asked cautiously. Kendall had been with Erica two years ago during a thunderstorm. Erica hated thunderstorms; they were a constant reminder of the pain and suffering of the past.

"Oh sweetheart, I am fine. But you are soaked. Come upstairs and change out of those wet clothes." Erica began to lead Kendall up the center hall staircase to the upstairs. "Jack, Kendall is here. Can you please make us some tea?"

Jackson, Erica's long time love and new husband, came out from the dark den. "Hello Kendall. Erica, I have a fire going in the den. Why don't you get Kendall some dry clothes and come down to the den for tea?"

"Oh, Jackson, that is a wonderful idea." Erica beamed lovingly at her husband. Kendall's stomach turned at the genuine affection of the newlywed's exchange. Grant it, Kendall was still a newlywed herself, getting married to Zach Slater the day before her mother's wedding to Jack, but there were no sickening sweet cooing between them. Kendall and Zach's marriage was a business partnership, even though their friendship was growing stronger by the day.

Kendall valued Zach's opinions; he was always truthful and direct, whether it came to business or personal affairs. Zach actually enjoyed running interception between Erica and Kendall. He enjoyed frustrating the "Mighty Erica Kane." Kendall enjoyed it also, smirking to herself while Zach was making Erica uncomfortable.

Erica led Kendall to a spare guest room with its own bath. Erica left Kendall alone to borrow clothes from Lilly, Jackson's daughter. Erica brought in the dry clothes, urging Kendall to quickly change and join them downstairs.

As Kendall was changing from her wet clothes to dry slacks and a sweater, she thought about how she looked forward to talking to Zach each evening. Unconsciously, Zach and Kendall touched base with each other after returning to their respective condos each night. Kendall looked at her watch realizing how late it was. "That's right, Zach called while I was at Fusion." Kendall remembered as she squeezed her hair with a towel.

Kendall padded barefoot down the staircase and made a left urn into the den. The den was lit by the warm glow of the fire and a small desk lamp. Apparently from the look of the desk, Jackson had a heavy workload that evening.

"Jack, I'm sorry. Did I disturb you from your work?" Kendall inquired.

Before Jackson could answer, Erica came through the door to the kitchen and interrupted, "Don't be ridiculous, we always have time for our children. Don't we, Jack?" Jack sighed and looked first to his wife, then to Kendall, "Of course, Kendall. Welcome. It was kind of you to be concerned about Erica." Jackson seemed distracted.

Kendall sat on the leather chaise closet to the fire. The den was very masculine. The walls were dark wood, the furniture was leather, and the desk was large and looked to weigh as much as an elephant. Kendall sipped her tea and glanced at Erica. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Oh, Kendall. Thank you for all of your concern, but the thunderstorms no longer have any power over my life. I am in control, we are moving forward as a brand new family. "New Beginnings" for all of us." Erica's enthusiasm burned almost as brightly as the fire. Kendall restrained herself from rolling her eyes, thinking to herself "Does everything have to led back to her new television show?"

"While I was in the kitchen, Lilly is in there watching television, the news said that the rain storm would remain heavy all night. Kendall, stay here, don't take another chance by driving home." Erica could convince a leopard to change his spots to stripes.

"What have I done? Why didn't I go straight home, make myself a cup of tea and curl up in a ball on the couch?" ran through Kendall's mind. She knew her mother would be relentless. "OK, mother. I will stay here tonight." Kendall almost cringed as the words came out of her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Erica was quite pleased with herself. She had plans to play matchmaker between Kendall and the new executive producer of New Beginnings, Josh Madden. Josh was a young, handsome, talented, resourceful man. Josh would distract Kendall from the ridiculous marriage between Kendall and Zach Slater. Kendall spending the night fits perfectly into Erica's plan.

"Darling, You must come over to my new offices. You cannot imagine the fabulous work Josh is doing. He is the best. I don't know how I would put a show together without him." Erica continued to gush.

Kendall tuned out her mother's declarations and thought to herself how the little twerp, Josh, blackmailed himself into that position. Josh knew about Kendall, Greenlee, and Simone breaking into the sperm bank, conveniently owned by Josh's father, Dr. Greg Madden. Josh persuaded Kendall to put in a "good" word with Erica in order to get the job as executive producer.

"Kendall, you should come by the studio and go to dinner with me and Josh." Erica was relentless. As though Kendall couldn't see the big neon sign over Erica's head. "Set Up Kendall and Josh."

"Thank you, Mother, but I couldn't possibly. Between Fusion and the Casino, I don't have time to break away. We are working on a big campaign for the holiday line, we are working non-stop." Kendall lied, well fibbed. Kendall was doing most of the work on the holiday product line because Greenlee had baby bootie vision and Simone was giddy in love, with Ethan.

"Well then, you MUST talk to Josh about booking time on New Beginnings. We could do a makeover contest with my audience. Oh that would be wonderful. You and Josh working together to put together this promotion." Erica beamed. She envisioned long hours, close quarters, intimate dinners. Chemistry would have to take over. Josh would woo Kendall away from Zach in no time. Josh would be nothing more than a short time fling, nothing-long term, anything, ANYONE, would be better for Kendall than Zach.

Kendall could see the evening falling off the tracks. 'Why? Oh, Why, Did I come out here?' Kendall consoled herself. 'How can I get myself out of this?' Before Kendall could speak up, a probably hurt her mother's feelings, her new step father spoke "Erica, Didn't we agree not to interfere in our grown children's lives?"

"But, Jack, Kendall and Josh would create a beautiful successful partnership, I mean, team to benefit Fusion. Remember Fusion involves both of our daughters." Erica answered Jack with a saccharine smile. Anyone that has been around Erica for very long knows that smile is not genuine.

"I am going to go check on Lilly. Maybe, get a snack." Kendall made a quick escape to the kitchen. Erica and Jack didn't notice Kendall quick departure. They continued to discuss how each should not meddle in the lives of Kendall, Greenlee, and Bianca. Kendall thought how Reggie and Lilly would take the brunt of Erica and Jack's parental attention, poor kids. Who is she kidding, Erica would never stop insinuating herself into Kendall's life. Kendall entered the fabulous gourmet kitchen, almost laughing out loud because of the uselessness of the room in the home of Erica Kane. Erica would never cook in this kitchen.

Lilly was sitting at one end of the kitchen island watching a small television. "Hi, Lilly." Kendall greeted her newest stepsibling. "Hello Kendall. The reporter on the news says it is very dangerous to drive on the roads. Was it dangerous driving your car here?" Lilly inquired. "Yeah, the roads were pretty flooded." Kendall responded while taking a peach out of the fruit bowl. Kendall continued "Did the news say when it will stop raining?"

"The news can not say, but the reporter said it will rain heavy until dawn." Lilly corrected Kendall. Kendall thought how irritating Lilly would become if they had to live in the same house. 'I would chew my own hand off to get out of this family trap.' Kendall giggled softly as Reggie entered the kitchen heading straight to the industrial, stainless steel goliath of a refrigerator.

"Hey Kendall. Are you staying the night?" Reggie asked while digging through the contents of the refrigerator. Lilly quickly followed "Kendall, are you staying the night? We can have a sleep over. But I do not want to tell ghost stories, because I will get scared." Kendall gently interrupted the teenage girl "No Lilly. No ghost stories. How about ice cream sundaes? I make a pretty mean, wait I mean good, good ice cream sundae" Kendall corrected herself. To better understand Lilly, Kendall and Greenlee did some research on Autism Spectrum Disorder. Persons living with Autism have difficulty with dual meaning words, so Kendall tried to avoid using slang or idioms when speaking to Lilly.

"I would like to have a sundae." Lilly replied. Reggie chimed in agreement "I'll get the bowls and spoons." Kendall thought that was a good idea considering she didn't know where anything was in the kitchen. Lilly continued to watch TV while Kendall and Reggie began making ice cream sundaes for the three of them. Kendall couldn't believe how much she was enjoying spending time in the youngest Montgomery children.

Lilly interrupted Reggie and Kendall's private kidding, "Kendall, Isn't the road to the Casino Route 48?" Kendall murmured an acknowledgement, as she liked chocolate sauce from a spoon. "The reporter on the TV is on Route 48, there is an accident." Lilly continued. Kendall not really paying much attention informed Lilly "route 48 can be a dangerous road, lots of curves, especially in the rain." Reggie placed a hand on Kendall's arm. Kendall looked to the television.

The reporter was wearing a yellow rain coat "Again, Route 48 is closed due to an accident with fatalities. A large box truck crushed a late model luxury sedan. The authorities believe a gust of wind forced the box truck to turn over crushing the silver sedan." Kendall's pulse began to race. She realized that her evening phone call to Zach was cut off due to the weather. Kendall mind started asking questions 'Was Zach at the casino tonight?' The reporter continued "The driver of the box truck sustained minor injuries, but the driver of the sedan has been declared dead on the scene. Authorities urge everyone to remain off the roads this evening due to the inclement weather."

The television camera panned to the wreckage again. Kendall noticed a green and white hang parking tag on the destroyed sedan. The parking tag was an employee tag from the casino. Kendall's car also had one of these parking tags and so did Zach's. The room began to spin and Kendall began to have trouble breathing. Erica and Jack came rushing into the kitchen from the den.

Everyone stared at Kendall. Kendall was not even conscious of the fact she had begun screaming, "NO, Zach." Kendall fell into Reggie's arms in a ball of tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The concerned family moved Kendall back into the den and seated her on one of the couches. Time stood still for Kendall, she couldn't believe that Zach was dead, it had to be a mistake. Erica and Reggie flanked Kendall on the couch. Her mother stroked her hair and gently cooed "It's Ok, darling. Shhh, it will be alright." Reggie's firm and loving hand rested on Kendall's shoulder. . Lilly had stayed in the kitchen, startled and confused by Kendall's screams. Lilly didn't understand, Kendall was screaming like she was in pain, but she didn't have any cuts or injuries. Eventually, Lilly followed the group into the den. Kendall was unaware of her surroundings, unaware that Jack was not in the room but upstairs, making phone calls, trying to get information regarding the crash.

A small amber glow emanated from the fireplace. Kendall's thoughts were of Zach. She remembered how the day before he had spoken harshly to a casino employee. Zach suspected the employee of stealing, not money but ridiculous items like towels and robes. Zach's ice cold demeanor and stare that could shoot fireballs were enough to make anyone crack under questioning. How could so many opposing characteristics exist in one man? But Zach wasn't any ordinary man. He was supportive and gentle, entertaining and aggravating, 'Stop it.." Kendall told herself. Saying aloud "It is just a parking sticker, it could be anyone's car." Erica and Reggie quickly joined in agreement. Lilly asked innocently, "How many other employees have parking stickers and drive black luxury sedans?"

Erica quickly jumped up to Lilly's side, "Lilly, darling can you go in the kitchen and keep track of the news report. I'll come in the kitchen for an update in just a few minutes."

Lilly jumped at the chance to help "I can make a summary chart of the information. I am good at charts. I am better at graphs, but a graph wouldn't be appropriate in this situation." Erica smiled at her sweet stepdaughter "Yes sweetheart, that would be fabulous." Kendall thought Erica would say anything to get Lilly out of the room. As the door swung shut between the den and kitchen, Jack entered from the center hall. The expression on Jack's face was grim. Lilly would comment on how his mouth was not turned up.

"Jackson, what did you find out?" Erica inquired from her husband.

Jack started to speak "I spoke to Derrick. They ran the license plate of the damaged car through the system. They confirmed.." and he paused. Jack looked from Kendall to Erica. Kendall's eyes were already glassy with tears, Jack thought of how devastated Kendall will be when he tells her. Erica could read Jackson's face, she knew the news was not good. Erica rejoined Kendall on the couch, taking her daughter's hand in hers.

"Go ahead, Jack, finish." Kendall attempted to speak with strength. Jack thought how much Kendall is like her mother. Mother and daughter both appeared to be resilient and tough, but those were only outward appearances. Both Erica and Kendall were sensitive, deeply emotional, caring women. God, he didn't want to be the one to tell Kendall this. There was no other way.

"Derrick confirmed the car, the car in the accident is registered to Zach Slater." When Jack finished he felt as though the wind had been taken out of him. He looked to Kendall, the beautiful woman with large doe-like eyes sat in silence. Jack didn't dare repeat himself, he didn't want to have to say those words again. "Kendall, sweetheart?"

Kendall literally shook her head, as though she physically cleared away all other thoughts. Her next statement surprised her family that surrounded her. "My cell phone. Where is my cell phone?" Kendall began calmly, becoming more frantic. "My cell phone, I need to call Zach. My cell phone is in my purse. Where is my purse?" thoughts in Kendall's head were coming at supersonic speed. Erica became immediately concerned, she knew this side of Kendall. Knew it all to well, Kendall's frantic behavior will escalate until she is completely out of control. This is usually when Kendall makes the worst decisions of her life. Erica cautiously approached her daughter who was now pacing the room, picking up throw pillows in search of her purse and cell phone.

"Kendall, sweetie." Erica began in the softest of voices, as if trying not to startle a wild animal. "I don't remember you coming in with a purse. Could it still be in the car?"

Kendall stopped pacing a stood up bolt straight. "My car, yes, my purse, my phone, they are in the car. I'll get my keys and drive home, and Zach will be at the condos and he'll explain everything. Where are my keys?"

Reggie had been observing the scene quietly from the corner of the den. "Kendall, it's still raining and you are finally dry. I'll go get your phone and purse from the car. You wait here." Before anyone could protest, Reggie was gone out the front door.

Without another word, Kendall walked to the desk and picked up the telephone. She dialed Zach's cell phone, not realizing she even had the number memorized. When Kendall got a recording that all circuits were temporarily busy, she slammed the phone down aggressively, rattling Erica. Erica did not understand why the news of the car accident had upset Kendall so much. It wasn't as if Kendall and Zach had a real marriage, God No! It couldn't be that Kendall has given her heart to yet another Cambias man. Kendall began pacing again, her mind racing. Erica placed her hand on Jack's forearm, and looked into the face of the kindest man she had ever know. Erica's eyes pleaded with Jack, silently communicating "What do we do?"

The front door opened and Reggie came in with Kendall's bag. Kendall nearly pounced on him, snatching her bag away quickly. She pulled the small silver phone from the small designer bag throwing the bag on the marble entry tile. Reggie looked to Jack and Erica questioningly. Reggie quietly spoke to Jack and Erica "I am going to check on Lilly."

"Good idea." Jack replied patting his son on the shoulder as he passed. Erica gave Reggie a small smile as well. Jack and Erica turned back into the den where Kendall was dialing her phone.

Kendall called the condo, No Answer. She called Zach's private office at the casino, No Answer. As Erica and Jack came back in the room, Kendall was calling Zach's cell phone again, All Circuits Temporarily Busy. Snapping the phone shut, Kendall sighed heavily thinking of the next step. Jack came over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder. Kendall jumped at the contact "Kendall, let me take care of things. Just tell me what you need." Jack offered.

Suddenly, the small phone Kendall was gripping in her hands began to ring. With hope and relief Kendall flipped the phone open, "Zach!"

"Mrs. Slater, this is Victoria Woo, from Channel 6 news. What is your reaction to your husband's death? Isn't…" Kendall threw the phone against the flagstone fireplace, shattering it into small slivers of plastic and electronic circuit boards. For the second time that evening, Kendall fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

Several hours passed, Erica had attempted to have Kendall rest. Kendall tried to appease her mother and laid down in the spare bedroom where she changed her clothes earlier. The sobbing had stopped. Kendall longed to be in her own bed, where she could sob herself to sleep if she saw fit. Here, under her mother's roof, she felt obligated to quietly fall asleep.

Jack had continued to call his various connections to obtain more information. There was no identification on the driver of the crushed vehicle, the authorities would require a next of kin to identify the body as Zach Slater. That could all be dealt with in the morning.

After the house finally became quiet, Kendall left the bedroom and returned to the kitchen. Just a few hours ago, Kendall, Reggie, and Lilly were eating ice cream sundaes, laughing and enjoying themselves. Kendall thought how she relished the quality family time they were spending, without drama, without heartache. But that is all shattered now, no not shattered - crashed, crushed. Kendall stood in front of the picture window looking into the dark rose garden. The rain had not stopped, it poured down the picture window, simultaneously, silently tears ran down Kendall's face.

Quietly, Reggie entered the kitchen and draped a throw across his sister's shoulders. Standing behind Kendall, Reggie wrapped his arms around his sister, Kendall placed her hand on Reggie's forearm. They exchanged no words


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the pre-dawn hours, Kendall tried to quietly sneak out of the Kane/Montgomery home, but was intercepted by Jack. After a futile attempt at sleep, Kendall silently moved down the stairs towards the front door. Just as Kendall reached the ground floor, Jack emerged from the den. Kendall jumped back, but suppressed a scream that would have awaken the entire house. Jack apologized "Before you head off, we need to discuss some things." Jack told Kendall about the need for someone to identify the body and suggested Kendall call Ethan to take care of the formality.

"I'll do what needs to be done. Ethan was not a part of Zach's life while he was alive, he will not be a part of it now." Kendall stated in a strong and determined voice. Kendall spent most the sleepless hours deciding what to do next. What would Zach want me to do? Kendall made herself a mental list and set out this morning determined and focused.

Kendall returned to her condo in the predawn light, stopping to stare at Zach's condo. The interior of Zach's condo was dark and motionless, which typically wouldn't be strange, but this morning everything for Kendall felt empty. As she entered her own condo, Kendall turned on the light and almost, out of instinct, pushed the play button on the answering machine. Kendall noticed the answered machine was blinking 25, 25 new messages. Most of those messages are probably from reporters, maybe a dozen from Greenlee, choosing to deal with that later Kendall moved into the bathroom. She disrobed and took a steamy hot shower. Kendall's thoughts continued to be about Zach, so much so, that Kendall forgot if she washed her hair and may have washed it twice.

Kendall's mind drifted back to Zach time and again. Last week, Zach and Kendall spent the entire day working together at the casino, arriving before 9 and leaving close to midnight. Working on separate projects, they would met up and have meals together, or simply just check in with one another. At one point Kendall was working in her office, she looked up to find Zach staring at her with a quirky smile. "Hey, I didn't hear you come in." Kendall offered

Zach replied "I didn't want to disturb you, you're hard at work."

Kendall rose from the chair, slowly walked past Zach, running her hand down his jacket sleeve before grabbing his hand. "And to show me your gratitude, you can buy me a cocktail. Let's go, It's Happy Hour." Kendall said giggly pulling Zach towards the elevator. Kendall was snapped back to the present by the phone ringing. "That will be message number 26." Kendall said to no one at all as she turned on the hair dryer, not hearing the caller leaving a message.

Kendall entered the Fusion offices to a flurry of activity. Dazed by the early morning activity Kendall ventured further into the offices. Greenlee was at her desk barking orders at Simone, what a novelty. Greenlee noticed Kendall's entrance and rushed to embrace her. Kendall was a bit shocked from the show of affection, remained stoic and tense. Kendall almost had to shake the smaller woman off of her, "Greenlee, what are you doing here so early? How is your morning sickness?" Kendall asked the second question in a whisper because the pregnancy was not public knowledge yet.

"Forget about me, for a second. How are you? I tried to call you after I saw the news, but all I got was the machine. Then I called Jack this morning and found out you stayed there last night. My God, that must have been a nightmare in itself. The storm last night knocked out the entire building's phone lines, so we are operating using just our cell phones. Speaking of your cell phone, I couldn't get through to you on that last night either." Greenlee rattled on and on before Kendall could stop her.

"Greenlee, stop, breathe. Can I get you some orange juice?" Kendall was looking for a distraction this morning, not a carnival. Maybe coming into the office was not such a good idea, Kendall thought, maybe I'll just go out to the Casino instead. Wait, I should call Edie, she had probably jumped in an taken care of everything at the Casino. Damn, her number is in my cell phone and the phones here in the office don't work.

Greenlee had starting blabbering on about something else, or 15 something else's by the time Kendall's attention turned back to her. Kendall was about the make her excuses to Greenlee and duck out of the office when suddenly a deep voice interrupted "Well, if it isn't the widow Cambias?" Ethan's words drooled from a vicious scowl. Kendall thought how she was SO not in the mood for this exchange. Kendall chose to ignore Ethan's comment and head out to the Casino. But Ethan physically blocked her path with his 6'5" frame.

"Ethan, please. I am not up for your banter this morning." Kendall spoke quietly, almost pleading.

Greenlee sensing the weakness in her friend jumped up from her desk and rushed over to the pair, "Ethan, back off. This is not the time or the place."

Ethan continued with is arrogant monologue, ignoring both women. "Isn't it ironic that my father faked his own death by dying in a car accident, and now fate has stepped in leaving you a very rich widow, and.."

"Stop!" Kendall screamed "You sick bastard. Zach, You, …"Kendall began to crumble, the tears started to well up in her eyes. Damn it, she didn't want to fall apart in front of anyone, last night was one thing, but today in front of Greenlee and Ethan. Kendall hadn't forgotten about Simone watching quietly from the back. Greenlee's arm automatically went around Kendall's shoulder. Kendall shrugged her off, and rushed out of the offices.

When Kendall got to the parking garage she leaned against her car and let out a suppressed yelp of agony. Several moments passed before a hand was placed on Kendall's forearm. She looked up to find Ethan, his expression was apologetic and sorrowful. Before Kendall could say anything Ethan began, "I am sorry. I was lashing out at you unfairly. I have regrets, regrets I can only admit to myself."

Suddenly, Kendall remembered that she was suppose to identify the body this morning and immediately felt nauseous. She looked to Ethan standing quietly next to her, his hand still placed on her forearm. "I need your help this morning. I have to ident.." the tears were now free flowing down her cheeks. "I have to i…, I can't.. do this alone. .. Will you go.. with me?" Kendall barely squeaked out between sobs.

Ethan spoke about irony before, but it was truly ironic now. He was about to go with the woman he had loved like no other, his father's wife, a father that denied him, to identify his father's corpse. Shakespeare couldn't write something this convoluted. Ethan's hand guided Kendall forward, "Come one, I'll drive." Ethan really couldn't believe he was doing this.

They drove in silence through the hustling downtown streets, it was now rush hour, and the streets were at their busiest. Kendall's thoughts returned to the day at the Casino. Zach held onto Kendall's hand until they were seated in the cocktail lounge. Kendall and Zach did not have to wait long for their drink order, benefits of owning the place, the wait staff usually jumps to attention. Zach didn't drink his Scotch just slowly twisted the glass in his hand. Kendall enjoyed a few sips of her oddly colored drink, as she swayed to the music of the live band. Kendall jumped up and took Zach's hand. "Let's dance."  
Zach protested "Kendall, no, I don't dance." Kendall shivered as she remembered the deep richness of his voice. Ethan noticed the shiver and turned the knob on the control panel to turn down the car's air conditioning.

Kendall returned to her memories, staring out the window. Kendall teased "Then just stand there while I dance." And sure enough that is what Zach did. But something changed during those few moments of moderate beats of music. Zach's eyes no longer sparked with amusement, it was something else entirely. The song ended and the band began a slower ballad, Kendall started to exit back to their table, but Zach reached for her arm.

"This is more my speed." Zach's voice was husky and deeper than usual. Kendall's throat went dry as Zach pulled her into his arms. Kendall knew immediately why her sweet niece Miranda cuddled into Zach's arms. Kendall felt safe and warm, his scent, engulfed her, his arms enveloped her, she could stay here forever. Zach tilted his head and placed his cheek against Kendall's. Kendall enjoyed the rough feeling of his five o'clock shadow.

Ethan pulled the car into a parking space at the municipal building. The drive here had been eerily quiet, but what could they say to one another. When Ethan looked at Kendall she has staring out the window, a hand on one cheek. Ethan whispered "We are here." Bringing Kendall back to the present, the hard cold reality of the task at hand passed over Kendall with another wave of nausea.

Ethan and Kendall were standing in the lobby waiting for a technician or whomever to escort them to the viewing area. Kendall was beginning to break out in a cold sweat and her breathing started to become shallow. Kendall suddenly turned to Ethan "I can't." Ethan looked at her with sympathy, trying to mask his own pain. The pain of losing Kendall to Zach, the obvious reality that their marriage was no longer a business arrangement. Ethan realized Kendall was in love with Zach and it pained him to think about Zach loving Kendall. Kendall repeated herself, "I can't do this."

Ethan couldn't believe what was coming out of his own mouth, "It's OK Kendall, I'll call you a cab and take care of this myself." Simultaneously, he pulled his cell phone from his jacket pocket.

The clerk at the counter spoke up "That phone won't work in here. You'll have to go outside."

Ethan led Kendall back out of the building and hailed her a cab. As the cab pulled away from the curb, the phone in Ethan's hand rang. Ethan answered the phone curtly, regretting agreeing to help Kendall, "Ethan Cambias….." Ethan almost lost is footing, "Zach!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kendall told the cab driver to pull over as soon as they drove out of Ethan's sight. Kendall decided to walk through the park before returning to the Fusion offices. Once there she would retrieve her car and head out to the casino. 'It is always good to have a plan.' Kendall thought to herself. As Kendall walked through the park her thoughts faded back to Zach. She recalled how the two of them ate their way around the park on the Fourth of July. 'Geez, I don't thing I have ever eaten so much while on a date.' Kendall giggled, but then morosely remember that their marriage was suppose to be business arrangement, not romance. But where was the marriage going? Kendall believed that if given more time her and Zach would have consummated their marriage into something fiery and passionate, yet equal and caring.

Kendall arrived at the boat house, wondering if any young lovers were there sharing romantic moments together. Memories that would last a lifetime. Kendall decided against entering the boat house, deciding not to gaze across the lake but continued through the park. Thoughts of Kendall and Zach dancing consumed her thoughts, how his strong arms felt around her, his hand on the small of her back, his cologne. Her cheek resting against his shoulder, dancing with her eyes closed, just two bodies swaying together. Their romantic moments on the dance floor was interrupted by one of the casino floor managers, Matt.

Matt stood behind Zach cautiously clearly of his throat, not wanting to interrupt his boss and his wife having a romantic evening. Zach's posture changed immediately, without turning around, he exhaled a long slow sigh, in a gravelly deep voice "What is it Matt?" The swaying stopped, Zach and Kendall stood together motionless on the dance floor.

Matt began to stammer, "I'm s-s-s-sorry sir. There is a problem in the cage, you are needed there right away."

Zach looked down meeting Kendall's eyes. Zach's eyes were rich and deep, brown with flecks of gold. Kendall lowered her gaze, and without a word, Zach kissed the top of her head, and left the Cocktail lounge. Matt quickly followed Zach out of the room, tail between his legs, like a puppy seeking approval.

Several hours had passed before Kendall emerged from the elevators at Fusion. She had hoped to just duck into the parking garage, jump in the car, and take off. But Kendall left her car keys on the desk in the office. While in the elevator Kendall dreaded the thought of entering the den of vipers. As soon as Kendall emerged from the elevator, her fears were proven true. Greenlee jumped up from her desk and began yelling at Kendall. Simone and Ethan came out from the back room and started asking Kendall questions simultaneously as Greenlee was berating Kendall for leaving. Kendall interrupted everyone in a loud and abrupt voice "Listen, I don't want to hear it. From any of you. I am here to grab my car keys, then I am leaving. End of discussion."

Ethan began "Kendall, wait, there is something…"

Kendall, being the stubborn woman she is known to be, interrupted Ethan. "Listen, Ethan, I am sorry I ditched you this morning. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Again, I am sorry. But now I have to go." Kendall had her keys and her purse and was about to dash towards the door when Greenlee let out a blood curdling scream. Kendall whipped towards Greenlee, almost twisting her ankle in the stiletto heels she was wearing. "Greenlee, my God, what is wrong?"

Greenlee pushed her small shoulders back and lifted her defiant chin in the air, "Now, that I have your attention.." Greenlee sauntered over to the refreshment area and opened a bottle of designer spring water. After taking a swig of the water, turned back towards Kendall about to speak.

Kendall now thoroughly annoyed at the spectacle this encounter had turned into. She marched over to Greenlee, getting in her face, "Are you out of your mind? What kind of sicko screams like a banshee to gain the attention of the room? Wait, never mind, don't answer that question. Of course, it would you. You are a sick little sociopath. I am so out of here."

Throughout the last exchange between Greenlee and Kendall, no one noticed the elevators doors open and a quiet figure move silently into the room, but remain in the shadows. Kendall determined to walk out of the room with her head held high, stood up straight, turned to head to the elevator. While Kendall was in mid turn, everyone else's attention was draw beyond Kendall to the soundless figure that had previously entered the room. The room became deadly quiet as Kendall looked up to see Zach standing in the vestibule of the Fusion offices.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

An audible whimper escaped from Kendall's entire body as she moved quickly into the arms of her husband. They held each other tightly without exchanging any words. Ethan, Simone, and Greenlee remained silent, feeling like peeping tom's witnessing a private moment. After several moments, Zach and Kendall pulled out of their embrace. Kendall began to speak but tears were rolling down her cheeks. Zach, in a whisper only Kendall could hear, "Sshh, darling, I am so glad you are OK. I was so worried." As he gently wiped away the tears flowing down her face.

Kendall was startled and repeated his words loud enough for their audience to hear. "What? I don't understand. Zach, your car. The driver, was killed. The medical examiner, I was suppose to identify…Ethan?" As Kendall was speaking she got her first look at Zach, he was rumbled and disheveled, which was highly irregular. It looked as though he slept in his clothes, and he needed to shave.

Ethan spoke up at that point, "Zach, you said you would explain." Kendall looked from Zach to Ethan and back again confused.

"Ethan" Zach, looking over his wife's shoulder acknowledging his son's presence. Zach began to explain the previous evening's events to Kendall. "I got through to Ethan's cell phone just as you left him at the medical examiners office." Zach led Kendall to a loveseat against the windows. Once they were both seated, he took her hand in his and continued his explanation. "I was in New York on business, I took a helicopter from the casino. A casino employee was driving my car back to the Pine Valley Airport, so I could have it when I flew back today."

Kendall was relieved but the details were making her head spin. Zach noticed Kendall's discomfort and took action. "Give me your keys, I'll drive us home." Kendall was being guided by Zach's firm, warm embrace, hearing only the words "us" and "home." Before Kendall knew it, they were in her car racing towards the condo complex. Zach was driving while Kendall held his right hand with both of her hands. Leaning back into the passenger seat, the fatigue of the last 18 hours washed over Kendall.

After parking the car, Zach and Kendall entered her dark condo. Zach directed Kendall towards the couch, while he retrieved drinks from the kitchen, before joining Kendall. Kendall immediately cuddled into his broad strong chest. Lazily running a finger in circles on Zach's chest Kendall purred, "Continue the story."

Zach couldn't put together a coherent thought, focusing instead on Kendall's touch. "Um," physically shaking his head to clear his thoughts "The meetings ran late. I decided to check into a hotel and fly back in the morning. In the room I turned on the TV, the report lacked many details. They reported that in Pine Valley, a Casino owner's late-model luxury sedan was crushed by a delivery truck. All I could think about was how I insisted you buy the sedan as opposed to the roadster. I had myself convinced that it was your car and you were the driver. I tried you at home, at the casino, on your cell phone. I couldn't get through to you. I rushed to the airport and took the first flight to Pine Valley." After Zach breathlessly finished the story, Kendall raised her head until their eyes met. Kendall softly laid her hand against his cheek. Zach reciprocated the gesture, noticing only then how puffy Kendall's eyes were. A pang of guilt rushed through Zach thinking of the tears shed by Kendall. He placed his hand over Kendall's, turned his head and brushed her palm with his warm lips.

"C,mon" Zach motioned for Kendall to get off the couch. Kendall confused, rose to her feet in front of the couch.

Zach rose, gently taking Kendall hand, leading Kendall…"Where are we going?" Kendall asked in almost a whisper.

With determination and a strong stride Zach replied, "To bed."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kendall remained in stunned silence the entire 20 feet into her bedroom. Zach gently guided her to the side of the bed and indicated for Kendall to sit on the edge of the bed. Zach kneeled and reached for Kendall's ankle, softly lifting her foot to remove her strappy, high-heeled sandal, then did the same to the other foot. Kendall could hear her own heartbeat and her breathing was heavier, as she watched Zach rise and walk around the bed. He removed his shoes and his jacket, placing it across the back of the chaise. Kendall was confused. Zach pulled back the corner of the coverlet, arranged several of the bed pillows, and in a fluid motion, stretched his strong, masculine body down Kendall's bed. He opened his arms wide while his dark hazel eyes blazed into Kendall's soul. She quickly moved into his embrace, her head against his broad, solid chest, her hand settled onto his rock hard abs. Immediately, his arms encircled Kendall, while he breathed in the scent of this fabulous woman. The physical and emotional exhaustion took over both Zach and Kendall, they feel asleep, fully clothed in this intimate entanglement.

Several hours later, a crash of thunder startled Zach. It didn't wake up Zach because he had never really been asleep. He slept for short periods of time, only to wake up suddenly, especially whenever Kendall moved. Currently, Kendall was sleeping on her side, her back pressed against Zach's chest, his arm was draped around her waist. As Zach looked at the sleeping Kendall, he admitted to himself how much he desired this woman. How much he wanted their marriage to be real. He gently moved a tendril from her porcelain face. He wanted to hold her all night long, but felt guilty about the passion growing inside of him. Kendall stirred, making a sound that could only be equated to a content kitten. She purred, but at the same time, subconsciously, moved her body in closer to Zach's, pushing her body against him in a sultry little wiggling way. A deep, primal groan escaped from Zach, he nuzzled his face into her mane of hair whispering, "Kendall."

Zach continued his silent, one sided debate until he noticed the apartment was darker and warmer than usual. He looked towards the clock sitting on the side table and noticed it was not working. He disentangled himself from the sleeping Kendall and moved through the apartment. Nothing electronic was working. He quietly took his jacket and shoes, opened the door into the courtyard. There were no streetlights working either. He took his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and called the casino. After speaking to Edie, Zach found out everything was fine at the casino because it was outside of Pine Valley. But Pine Valley was currently in a blackout because of the storm that just passed through. The authorities have asked everyone to remain at home because all of the street lights are out and it is dangerous to drive.

Zach made sure Kendall's front door was closed and entered his own apartment. He took a cold shower. But the shower did nothing to quell his desires for Kendall. He dressed in a tank and shorts, usually what he wears to go jogging, grabbed his laptop and set up in the courtyard. He opened the front door to Kendall's apartment to let some outside air inside. He also didn't want her to wake up and think he left. Admonishing himself, "You did leave, otherwise you would still be in bed."

Zach poured himself a drink, hooked up the laptop to the cell phone and tried to do some work. Not giving his full attention to the e-mails or the figures, his kept glancing into Kendall's quiet apartment, debating whether or not to return to her bed. Suddenly Kendall appeared in the doorway. She was no longer wearing the sexy red dress, but a silk robe, too short for her long thin legs. The color of the robe complemented her beautiful eyes, bright and deep, like the waters of the warm Caribbean waters. She reminded him of the painting of Venus, standing inside a clam shell, long hair twirling around her naked body… "Why is it so hot?" Kendall's voice pulled Zach out of his cloud.

"Blackout, the power is out all over town." Zach replied. Kendall sat down next to Zach on the wood bench, sitting closer to him than she would have a week ago. She reached for his glass, taking a large gulp… "Ughh, God Zach, it's vodka. I thought it was water." Kendall gasped.

Zach was speechless, what could he say. He wanted to run his hand through her gorgeous curls, wanted to stroke her smooth cheek, wanted to taste her lips, her skin. Wondering what, if anything, she had on under the blue silk robe. Kendall reached into the glass of vodka and with her thin fingers removed a piece of ice. Gently, she guided the ice along her neck, tracing her jaw line, the gracefully lines of her neck. She lifted her mass of curls, tilting her head to one side, gliding the ever decreasing ice cube. Zach groaned…"Kendall, please. I am a man, not a monk."

Kendall's eyes met Zach's. He looked at Kendall like she was the sheep and he was a wolf, ready to consume her. Kendall contemplated her next move, without response she rose from the bench, closed Zach's laptop. Taking the laptop and phone, she walked back inside her apartment, placing the equipment on the console table just inside the door.

Returning to the bench, Kendall and Zach made immediate eye contact. Kendall retrieved another ice cube from Zach's glass. She gently placed the ice cube to her lips, tasting the lingering vodka. Zach's head was spinning, the heat and desire within him now a roaring fire. He wanted to reach out for her, but she moved closer to him. In her delicate fingers was the small, cold piece of ice. Cold water was dripping down her hand. Zach could no longer breathe, Kendall was so close. He reached for her, placing his hand on her back. She responded with a shudder to his slightest touch.

Kendall took a chance, she brought the ice cube to Zach's lips, tracing where her lips wanted to be. Zach's mouth opened at the touch. Kendall felt his warm breath on her fingers, melting the ice cube further. Zach gently enveloped her hand with his, drew their hands away from his mouth and pulled her towards him. There was a brief moment, just before their lips met, time stood still. Looking into each others eyes, they both knew the step they were about to take was more than passion, more than primal desire, that after tonight, they would be man and wife.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Their lips barely brushed each other. But their breathing was heavy. Gently, their lips met. Zach's strong hands cradled Kendall's face, while her hands pressed against his chest. The kiss deepened, their desire and passion, more evident. When the kiss ended, they were both breathless, but never lost eye contact.

Kendall thought 'If one kiss has left me breathless and shaken, what will making love feel like.' Kendall stood up and held out both of her hands, Zach's hands joined hers. Kendall walked backwards toward her open apartment door. Zach closed the gap between them and pulled Kendall into another passionate kiss. Kendall's knees gave way, but she was held up by his powerful embrace.

He had barely drank the vodka and ice he had poured earlier, but felt drunk. Drunk from the passion between them. He desperately wanted to know what she was wearing underneath the thin azure fabric. By this point they were inside of Kendall's condo, stumbling their way towards the bedroom. Zach came to a dead stand still surprising Kendall. After a moment, Kendall asked with much apprehension "Zach?"

Zach wanted to take the moment to gaze at Kendall's beauty, her gorgeous eyes, her dark curls in a bit of array because of his hands. The robe, UGH, that robe had been haunting him. Zach reached for Kendall's face, cupping her face ever so gently, slowly placing feather like kisses from her mouth, down her neck. His hands reached for the silk band that kept the robe secured, fluidly he pulled the band away from her slight waist. Pushed the robe off of her shoulders continuing to plant soft kisses along her shoulders.

Kendall's hands were caressing Zach's back, moving her hands underneath the cotton shirt. She felt his strong, muscular back. Zach's multiple kisses caused Kendall to float. In a single motion, she pulled his shirt over his head, causing Zach to abruptly stop kissing her shoulder and take a step back. But what a sight he beheld. The moonlight shined through the window, illuminating the room and Kendall's fully nude body. Quickly, without further hesitation, Zach scooped Kendall into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

The apartment was hot and the air was stagnant. But none of that mattered to Zach or Kendall. Afterwards, the sleep that had been eluding Zach now came easily.

Kendall woke up happier and more content than she had been in months. The sun was now up, but she didn't bother to look at the clock. She quietly giggled as she remember something Zach said to her a year ago. With a Cheshire cat smile on her face she thought, 'He has made me feel like a woman. More like a woman than any man I have ever been with.' She turned her head to gaze at Zach's sleeping form. 'And he is all man. There is nothing feminine about him.' Kendall couldn't resist, she began softly kissing his broad shoulders, moved to his wide chest. Her hands moved to his waist and abs. Noting that his shoulders to waist ratio did not form a 'V', like Ryan or Ethan. Zach began stirring, sound of pleasure rumbled from deep in his chest.

"Promise to wake me up like this every morning." Zach's voice croaked.

Kendall stretched her unclothed body against the length of his body. Nuzzling her face in between his shoulder and neck "Good morning", covering his neck with kisses. His arms encircled her as he turned his face to capture her lips with his. Immediately her lips parted as his tongue darted against her lips.

Kendall pulled out of the kiss. She smiled her most mischievous sexy smile "How about a shower? We had quite the work-out last night."

Kendall's smile came so naturally. Zach knew he never wanted her to share that intimate look with any other man but him. He blocked out of his mind the sudden realization that she may have shared that look with his brother and his son. "Lead the way." Both of them had pasts, but together they had a future.

Zach joined Kendall under the pulsing spray of water. Neither of the lovers noticed that the air conditioning was operating and the clock on the night stand read 10:15. Zach and Kendall were enjoying each other. Zach took pleasure in washing Kendall's hair, realizing that the bottle of Fusion shampoo contained the luscious scent of Kendall's curls. All lathered with soap, they sensuously teased one another. Laughing and giggling, they rinsed away most of the soap. Zach held Kendall as close as possible, looking deeply into her large blue eyes. 'Kendall, I… want… this."

Kendall cocked her head slightly to one side. Noticing how sincere Zach's face looked. This was no time to crack a joke. "Honesty must always come first." Kendall spoke directly from the heart, her heart that had been burned by love so many times. "We won't stand a chance if we aren't truthful with one another."

Zach reached down through the shower of water, taking Kendall's hands in his, pressed her hands against his chest. "My darling Kendall, I want to be…the man that holds you through the night. I offer you all that I have, just ask and its yours. I will give you honesty. Let me be the man that makes you believe in love again."

The water poured from the shower head, as tears fell from Kendall's eyes. Without a word, Kendall's kiss gave Zach all the confirmation he needed. The two bodies became one, oblivious to the world around them. They paid attention only to each other, not the cold water, not the interloper entering the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kendall had never been a delicate, prudish flower and her bedroom behavior solidified her personality. Zach was not typically an animated lover, but was amused and encouraged by Kendall's declarations. Her breathe against his shoulder, the primal moans, the way she said his name, it all drove him to the point of ecstasy. At one point he smothered her mouth with his, in a passionate kiss, just to hold on to the moment. As they consummated their proclamations, the intensity of their love making accelerated. As they climbed closer to the pinnacle, Kendall groaned "Zach….please….don't…st.."

Suddenly, the shower curtain was yanked open. Zach and Kendall spun towards the opening stunned and surprised, especially by Erica's shriek "Oh, my goodness." Erica quickly ran out of the room, Kendall jumped out of Zach's embrace and the shower, wrapping a towel around her dripping body to chase her mother. Zach delayed getting out of the shower. He opened his mouth under the spray of cold water, wondering if he could drown himself in the shower. It may be a better death than getting in between a Kane mother-daughter argument. He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, knowing he couldn't let Kendall face Erica alone.

In the living room, Kendall had pleaded for Erica to stop. Erica explained "After last night's blackout, I was concerned about you. So once the power came back on, I came over to make sure you were OK." Of course Erica delivered her diatribe from the position of a wounded animal.

"Mother, why would you pull back the shower curtain? Wasn't it obvious what was going on?" Kendall inquired.

"Darling, I never imagined that you would be entwined with likes of him." Erica almost spitted out the words. "I don't know what is the matter with you? Why do you seek love so desperately from all the wrong men?"

Zach slipped into his shorts and listened from the bedroom. He had decided only to interfere if Kendall needed him. Zach saw Kendall straighten her back. Having sparred with her enough, he knew this motion signaled her digging in her heels.

Kendall began, "You're right mother, for years I have searched for love. And I thought I had found love, I was so desperate to hold on to that pseudo-love, that I made terrible mistakes."

Erica interrupted her daughter "Yes, this morning. This scene was just another terrible mistake."

Zach was irritated at her interruption, but Kendall stood strong. "No, that is just it, Mother. Today, this morning, I stopped searching for love, because love found me."

"Cambias men are not capable of love. My God, Kendall. You are delusional. Zach does not love you. He wants to hurt _my_ family, that is the only reason he married you." Erica spoke in a deeming tone.

Zach was not going to allow this to continue, he emerged from the bedroom, pretending he wasn't eavesdropping. "Erica, you act as though we are sixteen years old and caught us making out in the back of your Oldsmobile. Relax, we are adults. Actually, we are married adults, in _our_ home."

Kendall couldn't help but notice how his skin was still damp. He had this ultra sexy, thin line of dark hair that ran from below his belly button, vertically under his waist band.

"My God, Slater, put on a shirt." Erica snapped. It was only Erica's comment that brought Kendall's attention back to the situation.

Zach, as cool as a cucumber, "Gee, Erica. It seems you are sitting on my shirt."

Erica realized she had been sitting on his shirt and jumped up in disgust.

Kendall had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing out loud. Zach loved to annoy Erica and this morning's exchange was priceless. He provided Kendall with a renew spirit and vigor. Kendall and Zach were looking at each other continuously. Erica noticed this and insisted, "Zach, do you mind. I need to speak to my daughter privately."

Zach walked slowly to stand in front of Kendall. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he gently stroked her arms. "Will you be OK?" he asked quietly.

Kendall smiled comfortably, "Yeah, I'll catch up with you later." Neither Zach nor Kendall moved, they hesitated to kiss each other 'Goodbye' and incur more of Erica's wrath. Zach kissed Kendall softly on the cheek whispering in her ear, "Good Luck, Mrs. Slater." As he pulled away from the exchange, the smile on Kendall's face made Zach's heart race. Moments later Zach entered his own condo, realizing his laptop and cell phone was still at Kendall's.

Zach took a quick shower, shaved, dressed and retrieved the keys to his SUV from a desk drawer. He made a few phone calls, Edie being the first phone call. Edie provided Zach with some necessary figures and updates, and Zach informed her of the day's plan. Zach exited his condo, pausing briefly in front of Kendall's door. He still heard Erica's voice from behind the closed door. Zach shook his head and continued towards the parking lot.

Kendall opened the door to find Zach holding two cups of coffee and a white bag. Zach sheepishly inquired, "Is the coast clear?"

Kendall giggled as she walked into the living room, "Yeah, she's gone. But I wouldn't count her out just yet. Please tell me one of those coffees is for me?" Zach sat in the armchair.

Zach couldn't help but smile as he handed her one of the cups. "Well, most men have mortal women as mother in laws. I have the diva, Erica Kane." Zach held out the white bag towards Kendall, "Muffin? Muffin." As Kendall reach for the bag, Zach grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap. Without making a move to stand, Kendall took a muffin and started picking at the topping.

"Wait, how did you go out for coffee?" Kendall inquired.

"Remember, I have an SUV, the one you hate so much." Zach replied. They bantered back and forth, feeling completely comfortable sharing a single armchair. "I recall you telling me, 'the only reason men drive SUV's that big is to compensate for shortcomings in other areas." Zach continued, baiting his new lover.

"BOY, was I wrong!" Kendall joked with much exaggeration.

Zach's hand was gently stroking Kendall thigh, inching further and further under her skirt. He nuzzled into her delicious smelling neck. "You finished taking a shower without me?" He teased.

Kendall tossed her muffin onto the side table before replying "Yes, and it was very lonely. What are your plans for the day?" Kendall asked with a specific intent.

Zach's lips covered Kendall's in a enthusiastic kiss. His hand was caressing her upper thigh under her flowing skirt. Abruptly, there was a coughing noise coming from the doorway. Without looking at the second intruder of the day, Zach snarled to Kendall, "Today, I am having the locks changed."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kendall let a hearty laugh escape before she buried her face into Zach's shoulder. Zach turned his head to acknowledge the 6'5" Brit standing in the doorway. "Good morning, Ethan."

"Well, actually it is noon." Ethan replied sounding unintentionally gruff. He noticed that Zach's hand was comfortably resting on Kendall's upper thigh. Ethan could not help but notice the pang of jealousy race through his body.

Kendall pulled herself out of Zach's lap, amused by the situation. She grabbed her small handbag from the kitchen counter, and chimed, "This one is all yours. I'll be at Fusion. See you later."

Zach watched with enjoyment as Kendall sauntered out of the condo. Her hair and skirts flowing freely. Sighing deeply, Zach turned his focus to his grown son. "How can I help you today, Ethan." Zach was confused by his son's demeanor. Call it habit, but Zach is in tune to the body language of most people. Typically when Zach and Ethan were together, Ethan stood up straight, using his height to an advantage. Usually, Ethan's chest puffed out like a disgruntled rooster. But today, Ethan's shoulders were slumped and he was staring at his Italian leather loafers as he shuffled one foot back and forth. "Would you be more comfortable across the courtyard?" Zach was intrigued by Ethan's actions.

"No, I mean. Kendall and I are over, that is quiet obvious." Ethan started a bit too fast, he took a deep breathe, trying to slow down his train of thought. "I came by this morning to offer an olive branch." Ethan slowly sat on the couch in front of Zach.

Zach sat quietly, causing discomfort to Ethan. Ethan began picking at his manicured nails, waiting for Zach to reply to his offer. Finally Zach spoke, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Ethan avoided making eye contact with the older man, "Somewhere between driving your grieving widow to identify your body, the reunion at Fusion, and this morning, I realized…" He paused as he looked up from his nails to met his father's intense gaze. "I don't want us to hate each other anymore."

Zach hesitated a moment before his next words, "Ethan, I have never hated you. But I know I have given you plenty of reasons to hate me. And I am sorry. I have made mistakes, countless mistakes. Today is a new day." Zach sat in quiet contemplation for a moment, "In so many areas of my life, it is a new day."

Ethan realized Zach was talking about Kendall. "Zach, not that you require it. But, you and Kendall seem happy. I….um.." Ethan began to stumble through his words.

Zach reached out and placed a solid hand on his grown son's knee, "Thank you." Zach felt extremely guilty talking about Kendall with Ethan. The silence between the two men grew awkward, both standing up at the same time. Ethan joked breaking the uncomfortable silence, "I strongly recommended changing the locks. I can't tell you how many mornings we woke up to find Lavery standing over the bed…" Ethan stopped immediately, realizing they moved from awkward to embarrassment, and turned towards the door.

Zach stood with his hands in his pockets. Zach said with a small odd smile, "Ethan, thank you for coming by this morning. Um, wait, afternoon." Ethan looked back at his father one more time, giving a quick smile, turned and left the condo.

Kendall was practically skipping by the time she came out of the Fusion elevators. "Isn't this the most glorious day." exclaimed Kendall to all that were present. Kendall looked around to find Greenlee, Simone, and Dani huddled around Greenlee's desk.

Greenlee, never one to miss an opportunity, turned to Simone and Dani and sniped, "Well, I guess we know who got some last night."

Kendall sat at her desk with a smile that lit up the room. Ignoring Greenlee's attempt at uber-bitch, "Where are we with the holiday campaign? Did we agree on packaging yet?"

Dani spoke softly, slightly afraid to play in the same arena as the big cats. "Kendall, Erica was here this morning looking for you. Did she find you?"

Kendall broke out into a hysterical giggle, "Oh, yeah. You could say she found me alright."

Greenlee intrigued by Kendall's good mood, grabbed her purse and Kendall's arm, "Come on, you are buying me lunch." As they headed towards the elevator.

The two makeup marvels found a table at BJ's. Kendall ordered a salad while Greenlee placed an order for a bacon-cheeseburger platter with extra coleslaw. Greenlee then turned to a shocked Kendall, and said "Alright, spill."

Kendall said, "I can't believe you really going to eat that."

"Get use to it." barked Greenlee. "What happened between you and Zach last night?"

"Damn Green-pea, do you need me to draw you a picture? But, I'll tell ya, Erica got more than she expected this morning." Their lunches arrived and Kendall proceeded to provide Greenlee the sanitized details of Erica's interruption.

"Oh, how gross? I can't imagine Erica's face. That must have been hysterical." Both Greenlee and Kendall were laughed heartily enjoying each others company.

"Wow, I hope that isn't at my expense." Ethan had come into the restaurant unnoticed by Greenlee or Kendall.

Kendall gently turned towards Ethan, "Hey, you two didn't kill each other. I guess that's a good sign." From Kendall's smile, Ethan could tell she was truly happy.

"Did I miss something?" Greenlee asked, never to be left out of a conversation.

"Ethan came by this morning after Erica." Kendall tried to catch Greenlee up.

"Not another shower scene." Greenlee giggled before taking another big bite from her burger.

Kendall kicked Greenlee under the table, giving her a look of contempt.

"Now I feel like I am out of the loop." Ethan continued, "Kendall, I'll let my father fill you in about this morning. For now I am here to get Simone a chocolate shake before going into the office."

Greenlee quickly swallowed her mouthful of fries, "Oh, Ethan. Can you get me a strawberry shake, but make sure they don't use any caffeine. Thanks."

Ethan and Kendall silently exchanged glances of dismay at Greenlee's spike in appetite.

Greenlee and Kendall emerged from the elevators back into the Fusion offices giggling like schoolgirls. To Kendall's delight Zach was leaning against her desk. His usual ice cold demeanor melted into a casual expression of amusement. "Have a nice lunch ladies?" Zach's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Never breaking stride, Kendall threw her arms around Zach's neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Zach hands immediately wrapped around her waist.

Greenlee walked past the lover's embrace with a scoff. "Geez, didn't you two have enough?" Neither Zach nor Kendall heard Greenlee's comment.

Finally breaking apart, Zach said in a teasing tone, "I have a present for you, Mrs. Slater."

Kendall's eyes grew big and sparkled with excitement, "Oh, a present. What is it?"

Zach casually moved away from Kendall's desk Sitting on the top of the desk was a pale pink box, with a white gossamer ribbon. Kendall carefully removed the top to reveal a small silver cell phone. Without making a sound, Zach was standing behind her right shoulder. "To replace your other phone." he explained softly.

Kendall did not really know what to find in the box, but was truly touched by his thoughtfulness. All of a sudden, the slender piece of electronic equipment vibrated and started to play a tune. The tune played for a few moments before Kendall spun towards Zach realizing the ring tone was programmed by him. Zach was holding his phone in the air. It finally dawned on Kendall, Zach had used his cell phone to call her new phone. He had programmed her phone with a personal ring tone to play only when it was his phone.

Zach pulled Kendall into his arms and began dancing to her ringing cell phone. The song was Al Green's Let's Stay Together.

_Let's stay together, loving you whether, times are good or bad, happy or sad. I am so in love with you._


End file.
